Leaving
by Hearts Desire
Summary: slight slash, I guess. Scott Hall and Kevin Nash discuss Kevin's leaving the WWE


A/N- I'm pissed, y'all. I really am. So many of todays superstars are leaving or getting fired. We're going to have to suffer through Maven/Trish Slutus storylines for a whole 2 hours every Monday and Thursday if they keep this up. No Kevin -- No Scott. It totally sucks. So here ya go. It's kinda short, but it's just what I'd imagine their conversation like.  
  
Disclaimer- Sure wish I owned these guys ...  
  
  
  
Kevin Nash tossed and turned in his bed. So many thoughts were going through his mind at the moment. Mainly about Scotty. Yeah, Scotty. He loved that man more than anything. He could just imagine Scott's face when he told him the news.  
  
Not that the news was bad, nessicarily. But then again, there were down sides to it as well. Like less pay and things like that. Not that they had to worry about money. They both had enough of that so there was no problems. It was mainly how Scott would react to the news that scared Big Sexy.  
  
Right now, Scott was home in Miami while Kevin was in San Antonio. He thought about taking a plane down to see Scott, but Shawn had invited him to stay for a little and he took that offer. Things were always easy with the Heartbreak Kid. He was real easy to talk to and easy to get along with.  
  
Well, now that he had "devoted" himself to a better lifestyle. He was a pain in teh ass before, Kevin remembered.  
  
Prissy HBK, always wanting attention and devotion. Kevin could swear that Shawn was only happy with a dozen people around him or when he was in trouble with Vonce or the likes. He just loved getting on people's bad sides. But that wasn't Shawn now. New Shawn was clean.  
  
Thinking of this threw Kevin back in time to memories that he didn't really want to remember. Things he only kept in the back of his mind to remember how far everyone had come in the past couple years.  
  
  
  
He remembered back ... oh it had to be at least two, almost three years ago when Scott had had that seizurein the mall. Or, they thought it was a seizure. There were a bunch of different theories ... Either way, Scott passed out at the mall and spent a short time in the hospital.   
  
Kevin remembered that Scott ahd been talking about having a headache and not feeling well. He also remembered telling Scott that it was only because he had been drinking so much again. He chewed out the Lonely Outsider for it as well. He felt so bad when he found out from one of the roadies that something was seriously wrong.  
  
He sat by the phone for three days until Scott finally called him. Not that Kevin blamed Scott for the three day wait. He was in the hospital after all, having tests run and resting. Scott also admitted that he was scared of what Kevin might say to him. Afriad of the 'I told you so' that he was sure would come.  
  
  
  
He thought back to the day that Scott wentto his first rehab. They stood outside of the tall building, looking up at it to where they knew the alcohol ward was. Scott had his arm wrapped around Kevin's, holding him close. P.j, Shawn, Paul, and those guys were there, too, but Scott stayed closest to Kevin.  
  
He remembered back when he had gotten that scarey phone call from Scott. He could tell right away that something was wrong. Scott was quiet, voice shaking, and he said that something was wrong. He needed to turn his life around or he was in danger of killing himself.  
  
Kevin rushed right over to Scott's house and drove him to the hospital.  
  
  
  
Yeah, they had been through a lot together. From getting called to the WWE to Scott's firing from it ... man, this would be hard on Scott. Somehow, Kevin knew that Scott would find out before he told him. He debating picking up the phone and calling Scott right now to tell him, but he wasn't sure if Scott would even be up.  
  
Before Kevin could run the idea through his head one more time, Shawn came in to the room. His feet were scuffing along the floor and he looked like he'd collapse right there, but he held the cordless out to Kevin. Kevin took it, telling Shawn to get back to bed and calling him a zombie or something of the sort.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You're really going through with it?"  
  
Kevin was right, Scott was on the other end of the line. He shifted and sat up against the headboard.  
  
"There's really nothing I could do, Scotty. They didn't offer me an extension on my contract." Kevin explained.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me??"  
  
"I was thinking about it, Scoot, but I knew you'd be mad."  
  
"Damn right I'm mad, Kevin. You were doing great on Raw! You had it all going for you, a good storyline, your friends, the money."  
  
  
  
"We don't have to worry about the money, Scott. It's all gonna work out. I get royalties until I get another job."  
  
"You could have at least told me when you found out they weren't renewing!"  
  
"I'm sorry Scott. Who'd you have to hear it from?"  
  
"I read it. Some internet site. You couldn't even have Sean tell me? Or does he not know?"  
  
"Sean doesn't know. At least I don't think he does."  
  
"Dammit, Kevin have you told anyone besides the press?" Scott nearly screamed.  
  
"I haven't told anyone but Shawn. I don't know how those internet people know."  
  
"You told Shawn before me?!"  
  
"I'm at his house, Scott. We talked for a little."  
  
"I know you're at his damn house, Kevin. I called. Unlike you who had to go tell Shawn before your own boyfriend!"  
  
  
  
"Calm down, Scotty, please."  
  
Kevin heard Scott take a deep breath on the other line.  
  
"Now, listen, Scotty. Everything is going to work out. I know they haven't asked me for an extension, but I have until Wendesday-"  
  
Scott scaffed.  
  
"Scott, really. They've waited this long before."  
  
"You don't even have time to go over negotiations, Kevin. No more wrestling contract. You know that."  
  
"But, I've also said that I'll be willing to take a behind the scenes job. I'd have no airtime, but at least I'd be still there. And then you'd have a greater shot of coming back. I'll be able to talk to them more on you're return."  
  
"I don't want to return, Kevin, not when you're not going to be there."  
  
"I WOULD be there."  
  
"Not wrestling with me."  
  
"No, but we'd still see each other. I'll take the job if the money's right."  
  
  
  
"Kev, you know that they are having trouble with money. Especially wtih Goldberg and Rob. Sides, those two SD! people are probably leaving, too. Who, Zach and Linda? That's money on THEIR side."  
  
"It's the same company, Scott. The money's still with Vince. The point is that I still have a chance to be there. But, still, aren't you at least a little happy. We can go to Japan together now or something! I'm already trying to do that thing with you, what is it HIATUS-1 or something along those lines?"  
  
On the other end, Scott shifted again then pinched the bridge of his nose. He cursed lightly to himself.  
  
"I just wish that you'd have told me before." he sighed.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just was scared of how you'd react."  
  
"Listen, I'll see you in a couple of days. We'll talk then. Okay? It's late, I'm tired. So I'll see you then."  
  
"Alright, Scott. I love you."  
  
"Love ya, too, Grouch. Night."  
  
  
  
Kevin hung up the phone and set it on the bedstand, before falling back on to the pillows. That didn't go as bad as he'd thought. 


End file.
